


ARTISTIC EMERGENCY

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Humor, Pegging, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-14 10:56:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15387267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Futaba ropes Yusuke into an artistic collaboration: she wants him to draw a doujinshi. Things happen.





	ARTISTIC EMERGENCY

**Author's Note:**

> x-posted on P5 kink: https://personakinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/993.html?thread=1083617#cmt1083617

COME QUICK. IT'S AN ARTISTIC EMERGENCY. BRING B4 PAPER, PENCILS, INK PENS, A SELECTION OF SCREEN TONES, AND WHITE OUT.

The sudden text came from Futaba. In all caps. While not quite sure what this could mean, Yuusuke was nevertheless impressed with a sense of urgency, and did as told and immediately showed up at Futaba's house with all the equipment she'd ordered, except the screen tones. Those were expensive, and he didn't have any on hand.

“Oh, good. You're here,” Futaba said upon opening the door, slouched and scratching her leg with the other foot, her manner not suggesting the least bit of emergency. She walked back into the house, presumably assuming Yuusuke would follow.

“Close the door,” she told him once they were both in her room, and she seated herself at her desk with her knees drawn up to her chest. It looked like she'd cleared off some space on her normally-cluttered desk, and she seemed to have pulled a spare chair from somewhere, as it was set in front of the cleared spot beside her. “Sit down.” She patted the chair.

Yuusuke put down his bag of art things on the ground, and sat down as instructed.

“I have a very serious request to make,” Futaba addressed him with the utmost earnestness.

“I understand. I'm listening.”

“I need you to draw me a doujin.”

Silence.

“A...doujin?”

Futaba leaned over to reach onto a shelf that contained stacks of game consoles and video games, and pulled out what looked like an older game in a plastic case. She slid it over the desk toward Yuusuke.

He looked down at it. The cover art featured the face of boy with an eerie-looking twin behind him, with barbed wire covering their faces. _Persona 2._

“Persona?” said Yuusuke, alarmed.

Futaba waved a dismissive hand. “Oh, the title's just a coincidence. It doesn't have anything to do with actual Personas. It's just kinda like Jojo, where they summon these Stand-like things.”

Yuusuke had no idea what she was talking about, but decided to take her at her word. “I see.”

“The important thing is this.” Futaba clacked something into her keyboard and brought up a Google image search, then rotated the monitor so Yuusuke could see better. “This character.”

The image brought up was of a slender teenage pretty-boy in a school uniform, with hair covering half his face. Quite an elegant individual. Very aesthetically pleasing tastes, Yuusuke thought to himself, appreciating the colour contrast between his school uniform and the flower, and the way his hair cut complimented his face shape...

...Wait a second.

“Does that character...look a little bit like me?” Yuusuke said, somewhat uncertain. He thought he could see a vague resemblance in there, somehow.

Futaba turned the monitor back around to herself and gave the images another glance. “Naw. You're imagining things.”

Yuusuke smiled wryly at himself. It would indeed have been a little arrogant to think himself comparable to such a specimen of aesthetic perfection, it was true.

“So anyway,” Futaba said, pointing over to Yuusuke's bag. “Get out your stuff. We're gonna make a tentacle rape doujin.”

“Right,” Yuusuke said, going into his bag to get out his drawing supplies and arranging everything to his satisfaction on the table space. Then he looked at Futaba. “So what's tentacle rape?”

Futaba's expression turned to one of pity. “Oh, Yuusuke. You poor thing. You've missed out on so many of life's pleasures.” She clicked through her browser to pull up a folder labeled NOT PORN, from which she clicked the subfolder NON-CONSENSUAL, from within which she clicked the folder MALE VICTIM from within she clicked the folder NON-HUMAN ATTACKER, from within she clicked the folder WOLFMAN and—“Whoops, wrong folder—” she clicked back and selected the folder TENTACLES (DICK-SHAPED). “There we go.” She clicked the first image—one out of 263—and turned the monitor to show it to Yuusuke.

Yuusuke blinked. It was certainly a very...aggressive...illustration. If anything, he would call it a little busy. Really, there were too many tentacles and not enough negative space, and positioning the victim's anus in the centre of the image was—

“I could do better than this,” he said with confidence.

“That's mah boy!” Futaba gave him a slap on the back.

xxx

“So basically, the premise is, he gets separated from the others in the dungeon, and a tentacle monster shows up. Bam.”

“Are tentacle monsters common in the universe of the game?” Yuusuke asked as he started doing some preliminary sketches of the character and of tentacles.

“Not really. I mean, I guess there's a couple, but it doesn't really matter. The readers are just gonna wanna get to the tentacling.”

“Readers? You're going to distribute this? How?”

“Oh, I'll probably just post it on the internet. Events are too crowded for me. I'll credit you, don't worry.”

xxx

Half an hour later.

“No, no no. The tentacles aren't supposed to look like that!” Futaba said, slapping the desk. “They need to be...veinier.”

“Veinier?” Yuusuke asked.

“Yeah! More dicky! More cocky!”

“More dicky...” Yuusuke muttered.

xxx

“His mouth should be open, in this panel,” Futaba instructed, tapping his page with a finger.

“What for?”

“Just to be sexy. Y'know. Open mouths are sexier.”

“Are they...?”

“Totally. Look at this.” Futaba opened her mouth wide, as if she were at the dentist. “Dudes are so into this shit.”

“Um...”

xxx

“More drool. Way more drool.”

“Wouldn't that be a little off-putting?”

“No way! All liquids are good. Drool, tentacle goo, jizz everywhere. This is how it works.”

xxx

“His butt should be rounder.”

“Would a boy's rear normally be that round? He's definitely an androgynous character, but typically the male buttocks...”

“Nah, just make it round. Big butts are in these days.”

“I see...”

xxx

“Put in a whole bunch of SFX here.”

“What sort of sound effects?”

“Shlooping sounds, slapping sounds, of course, but mostly moans. Something like, “Ah...ahn...ah...AHHHHH!” And then he jizzes everywhere.”

For some reason, Yuusuke found himself blushing. “But hasn't he ejaculated once already?”

“It's fine~ He can go again~”

xxx

“You're just not getting what I mean by cocky!” Futaba threw herself back in her chair with exasperation. “You know! The kind of dick that makes you go, COCK! DICK! PEEEEN!”

“I'm...not sure I've ever had that sort of a reaction to a penis.”

Futaba sighed. “Come on. Haven't you seen your own dick before?”

Yuusuke really had no idea where she was going with this. In fact, he'd been continually confused for the past three hours. And slightly aroused. “Of course, I've seen my own penis...”

“Well then, what does it look like? Dicky?” Futaba waggled her fingers, as if to indicate something—probably.

“Um...” Yuusuke looked down at his crotch, and then up again. “I suppose so? I've never life-drawn my own genitals...”

Futaba clapped her hands. “That's it! Life-drawing! Okay. Let's do that. Go ahead.” She gestured at his crotch.

Indeed, drawing from life was always the best strategy when struggling to draw a subject. So Yuusuke unbuckled his belt, zipped down his pants, and pulled his dick out of his briefs.

“You're already a little hard, so that makes this easy.” Futaba put her feet down so she could scoot forward on her rolly chair and reached over to wrap her fingers around Yuusuke's dick.

Yuusuke jumped a little when her hand touched him, looking back at Futaba with a rising blush on his face.

She was looking down at his lap, her face obscured by her long hair, mumbling to herself. “Hmm, hmm, yes, yes, a very cocky cock. Quite dicky. Good reference. Very good...reference material.”

Yuusuke's breath caught in his throat as he quickly grew hard in her hand, stroking him up and down, and before he could formulate his next thought, she had sunk down out of her chair to kneel on the floor and had her mouth over his cock.

“Ahh...” the unfamiliar sensation made him slide down in the chair a little, and he brought one hand to his mouth, pressing it against his lips.

Futaba looked up at him, his dick still in her mouth, then pulled off his dick with a pop. Her face was completely red. “See? It's just like I said. Open mouths are hot. Hand on the mouth is also good.”

By the time Yuusuke realized that his mouth was open, Futaba had already stood up to kiss his open mouth. With tongue.

This was the point where Yuusuke finally realized that he'd been had.

“Was this a roundabout ploy to invite me over for sex?” he asked, still blushing hard in a combination of arousal and embarrassment.

“Duh!!” Futaba slapped the arms of his chair, leaning over him. “But you are Just! So! Dense!” She punctuated each word with another slap on the chair arms. “And bad at flirting!”

“I...suppose I am,” Yuusuke said, still feeling slightly stunned. “Um...I'm...glad,” he finished lamely, not quite sure what else to say.

“Great! Then get up!” Futaba grabbed his hand, and yanked Yuusuke over toward the bed, shoving him over to fwump down onto the futon. “It seems like your pornographic education has been sorely lacking,” she said, “So I'm gonna have to teach you a few things,” she said with an air of smugness, and pulled her shirt off.

xxx

“Your butt is just! So! Nice!” Futaba buried her face in between Yuusuke's ass cheeks as he knelt with his face down on the bed and his ass in the air, moaning as her tongue went as far as it could go into his asshole. Did this have something to do with how she'd constantly been talking about that character's butt, before...?

xxx

Her fingers were in his mouth as she jerked him off, and saliva began to dribble down the side of his mouth. Had she said something about drool, before...?

xxx

“Ahh!” Yuusuke couldn't help but cry out a little when Futaba slapped his ass. And then she did it again. And again. “Ahh...ahhn...”

“Louder,” she told him, rubbing a couple circles on his already-sore butt before she unleashed an even harder slap on the same cheek. “I wanna hear you moan.”

“AHHHH!”

xxx

By the time Futaba pulled out the strap-on and was railing him from behind, Yuusuke was starting to see a pattern.

“Put your fingers in your mouth, Yuusuke,” she said, panting. “I wanna see you fuck your mouth with your hand.”

Yuusuke turned his head around so she could see, and slid three fingers into his mouth, mirroring with his hand what she was doing to his ass. It was hard to maintain concentration, though, when every thrust threatened to make him collapse into the bed, and his other hand was occupied jerking his dick.

“Ah...ah...ah...” he moaned a little with each thrust, drool dripping from his mouth onto the bed, and when she slapped his ass again, he screamed, sending white-hot come shooting onto the bed as he trembled in orgasm.

Futaba pulled out with a satisfied _heh_ and gave him a little pat on the butt. “See! You even came a second time.”

Still floating in the post-orgasm haze, Yuusuke turned his head on the bed to look back and up at her face.

“And you're way hotter than Jun, don't worry,” she added.

Yuusuke didn't get it, but he smiled anyway.

 

 


End file.
